powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatred Empowerment
The ability to be strengthened by hatred. Technique of Hatred Manipulation. Variation of Emotion Empowerment. Opposite of Love Empowerment. Also Called * Bitterness Affinity/Empowerment * Hate Affinity/Empowerment * Hatred Affinity * Loathing Affinity/Empowerment Capabilities User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by hatred of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the hatred or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Emotion Metabolization *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Variations *Bloodlust Empowerment Associations * Anger Empowerment * Hatred Manipulation Limitations * Absence of hate will weaken the user. * Lots of love will make the user powerless. * May be overpowered by those with Love Empowerment. * May depend on what the user hates. Known Users See Also: The Power of Hate. Gallery Akuru Akutsu-San.JPG|Akuru Akutsu (Aho Girl) attained near superhuman strength and Enhanced Endurance due to his bottomless hatred for Yoshiko Hanabatake. Guts, the Swordsman of the Dark (Berserk).jpg|Guts (Berserk) Skin Bolic Lightning.jpg|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-man) developed hatred for God and the innocence, due to his extreme hatred for Exorcists and Innocence he became mentally unstable causing his inner-Noah to appear meant only to destroy. File:Trigon_(DC_Comics)_fights.jpg|Trigon (DC Comics) File:Red_Lantern_Corps_004.jpg|Red Lantern Corps (DC Comics) RaichiGhost.jpg|Dr. Raichi (Dragon Ball Z) was revived as a Ghost Warrior by his sheer hatred of the Saiyans. Acnologia past truth-1.jpg|Having lost his family to the Dragons, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) became a vengeful Dragon Slayer, his hatred towards Dragons ultimately drove him to become the Dragon King. Orb.jpeg|As a creature born form negative energy, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) grows stronger by absorbing hatred. Phantom Cannon.GIF|Demented from the immortality given to him by the Zombie Tattoo, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to draw out power from his hatred towards humanity. Marvel Avatar.jpg|Being a servant of Mistress Love and Master Hate, Avatar (Marvel Comic) possesses various abilities because of that. File:Man_on_Fire_(MetalGear).png|The Man on Fire's (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) power is fueled by his hatred of and desire for revenge on Big Boss for defeating his former self, Colonel Volgin. File:Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) hatred.png|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) hatred of the Leaf Village and his desire to avenge his brother fueled his power. File:Shinnō (Naruto) Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) utilizes Dark Chakra, which is created from the despair and hatred of people. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones’ (One Piece) hatred for humanity fuels him to the point where he would move far past his body's physical limits. HIM.jpg|HIM (Powerpuff Girls) is able to get stronger by feeding off people's negative emotions such as hatred. File:Natsuho_Nekogasaki.png|Natsuho Nekogasaki (Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi) maintains her well-being and strength by hating the Nekuni clan. Hanzo Hasashi the Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Mukuro-do-yu-yu-hakusho-6.jpg|Mukuro's (Yu Yu Hakusho) overwhelming power is directly-proportional to how much hatred she feels. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Empowerments Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Affinity Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers